We were just neighbors
by Yuuki Sakurai
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru were neighbors; soon to be step brother when they're parents marry! Lemoney, OOc, Hikaru/Kaoru pairing yaoi
1. My next door neighbor

Chapetire one

My next door neighbor

I:

was the good guy

Got good grades

Loved the ladies

respected my Dad

Never touched drugs

And planned for the future

He:

Was the bad guy

Always skipped school

Went both ways

Cussed his mom out

Smoked on a daily basis

And his future was spiraling into chaos

We were completely different, don't you agree? Complete opposites. And I curse the man that ever said that opposites attract. Because apparently they do.

I know dad was lonely. Mom had left us with barely any money and less than a goodbye. I know he deserves to be happy and live his own life. But what he does affects me too. Which is why I'm so pissed with who he's chosen as his next bride. It's not that I don't like her. She's actually really nice. She seems pretty and funny, and someone that can brighten up my dad's life. It's her son that I don't like.

They lived next to us in our small neighborhood. And I guess I should have read the signs; when dad would come home late or smile real wide at her while she gardened. But I guess I was just too selfish, wrapped up in my daily life. With friends and clubs and grades. But I had to focus on that to get into college. I want to leave this awful place.

But even though I had been busy, even though I was so involved, I never ceased to notice about her son. His name was Hikaru. And he was someone I just couldn't stand. The way he dyed his hair black and pierced his lip and ears. Or the way his clothes were always dark and dingy and he never really smiled. I watched him drug deal, but the worst he's done is smoke. For all I know. I've seen him with countless of women. Men too. But I ignore the strange feeling in my abdomen as I stare from afar.

And next week we'll be step brothers! Oh that I just can't handle! To be related to that spycho! What will that do to my reputation!? I wonder is college's check family history? I wonder if he's been in jail? I'm screwd if he's got a record! I begin to bite my nails, a habit I've picked up from the long nights of studying and worrying. What if he tries to kill me in my sleep?!?

I sigh and tap my pen on the assignment due in two weeks. It's almost finished, just have to think of the conclusion. Yet my thoughts are still racing. What will life be like with him? Will he try to make me do drugs? Or make me join gangs? Will he play terrible pranks on me? I bite down on my lip. Why her?!? And why did she have to have a son like THAT?!?! They seem nothing alike!

"Kaoru?"

"Come in dad." I lay the pen down.

Dad opens the door and closes it behind him. Then he sits on my bed. He wrings his hands and looks around before resting his eyes on me. I sit and play dumb.

"So son," He clears his throat, "Ready for Saturday?"

"As if." I huffed, "You still didn't answer my question earlier. Whose house are we living in?"

"See," He let out a long whistle, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get upset in front of our company-"

"Great!" I jump to my feet and fling my hands in the air, "We're moving into their house? But it's smaller!"

"I know, but it's less expensive. And we're tight on money." He turns his back on me, "And um, another thing about the house.....you'll be sharing a room with Hikaru."

My jaw drops.

"Now, don't make that face."

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Kaoru, it's not-"

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I SHARING A ROOM WITH THA SPYCHO!" I yelled, "I'd rather sleep on the couch!"

"Kaoru, be reasonable,"

"No! There is no reason! No, no, no! A thousand times no!"

"No listen here Kaoru!" Dad said, raising his voice, "You will share a room with Hikaru and that is final! I don't need anymore stress when we've got our wedding on Saturday and need to be moved in my Thursday! Do you here me?"

I noded. He slams the door behind him. I sigh and pick up the pen. Then I throw it at the wall and fall onto my bed. Just one year, I tell myself, Just one year and you'll be in college. I sighed. Just one year with that spycho.


	2. Coincidental shopping

Chapetire Two

Coincidental shopping

Yeah ok, it was selfish, but I needed some breathing room. I hated all those movers and dad getting so frustrated. It was awkward having her over, Mrs. Future Hittachin. So I just needed to get out and be myself. Enjoy the last few hours as myself. Because soon I just won't be a son. I'll be a step son and a step brother. I'll have a new family. Or at least, a wannabe family.

I'm nervous about pretty much everything. What if everything changes after the marriage? What if dad focuses more on my new "mom"? What if Hikaru tries to control my life?! What if his mom tries to set new rules for me or tries to be like this supermom and does everything wrong? Or what if I'm like the outcast and everyone forgets about me? Like, they'll start doing an intervention on Hikaru and focus all their time on him? Who will be there for my graduation!?!

I tried to catch my breath as I entered the grocery store. Now that I'm here I feel a bit stupid. I don't even know what they like. She's slim, maybe a vegetarian? Oh why didn't I listen to dad more when he came home from dates with her? I picked some vegetables and headed to the meats section. What sort of meat do they like? Hikaru is a growing boy, he'll need the protein. God I sound like a mother worried over her child! I storm over to the frozen section. I don't really think there's anything here good for us. I turn to head to the Dairy section.

But someone is standing in my way.

I'm a bit pissed. Not only because we just randomly bump into the same grocery store. But because he's actually grown taller. I eat all my nutrients yet I don't grow a hair. He looks down at me; I don't dare stare into his eyes. I'm scared his eyes would gleam a devilish red. His pants are saggy and his shirt is 2 times too big. He's got his hands in his pocket and he's tapping his foot impatiently.

"What a coincidence." He said, his voice cold and tough, "You'r not stalking me are you?"

I roll my eyes, "As if I'd want to stalk you."

"Ohhh temper." I could hear the smirk on his face, "It's not like I'm jumping for joy to be related to you."

For some reason that remark stung. I tried to move past him but he pushed me back.

"Just don't get in my way, ok? I don't want you in my business or tattling like the little girl you are."

I gritted my teeth, "Why the hell would I care about what you do?" And with that I stormed away. I was so pissed I didn't even stop for the dairy. I just checked out and drove home. Where the hell does he get off to call me a little girl?!? He can do whatever the hell he wants! He can smoke and drink and get high or lost or whatever! He can go to jail and ruin his life! He can sleep around and get aids and die! And I wouldn't care! No way, it's his entire fault, it's his life, live it to the fullest you jackass!

Wait. Why am I getting so caught up in this?


End file.
